elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Wittur Group
Wittur Group (Wittur GmbH) is a German company founded in 1968 and headquartered in Sulzemoos, Germany. It is a company that provides elevator components like elevator doors, hydraulic and MRL drive machines, elevator cars, elevator shaft equipment and safety devices. They also the producer of Kone AMD door components. Selcom (current Wittur S.p.A) was originally a subsidiary of the Wittur Group founded in 1977. The logo is still can be found on their door componentsWittur MDS1 door AssemblyMDS1Landing_unboxingWittur car door modernization kit installation. History Wittur Group was founded in 1968. In 2000, they took over Kone's door components system. On August 11, 2015, Wittur and Sematic Group have agreed to merged in order to create a leading global supplier in the elevator components manufacturing industryWittur and Sematic to merge in order to create a leading global supplier to the elevator industry - Wittur. Notable projects Wittur Group usually provide their component for major elevator companies, this list mostly contains the component they provided except Kone which using their AMD door operator under Kone's name. For AMD door operator installed by Kone, please refer to List of notable Kone elevator installations and find any installations in 2000 or later. Eurasia * Kazakhstan Central Concert Hall, Astana, Kazakhstan * Timiryazevsky Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia Europe *Portland Tower, Manchester, England (Modernized from Schindler) *Palais Garnier, Paris, France *Ericsson Globe, Stockholm, Sweden *Westhafen Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *Lido Palace Hotel, Italy *Skeppsbron 3, Malmö, Sweden (installed by ALT) * Stockholm Central Station, Track 19, Sweden (installed by ALT) * Norra Hamngatan 9C, Söderhamn (Basic Door replacement on a DEVE-Schindler elevator, by Midroc Electro) * Green Marknad Parking Garage, Västra Hamnen, Malmö, Sweden Asia *National Stadium (The Bird's Nest), Beijing, China (2008) *National Grand Theater, Beijing, China (2008) *Olympic Green, Beijing, China *Empark Grand Hotel, Guiyang, China Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority * (2012, elevators installation by both Schindler and Otis) *Choi Tak Shopping Centre, Ping Shan, Kowloon, Hong Kong, China (2010, elevators installation by Sigma) *Mei Lam Estate, Sha Tin, New Territories, Hong Kong, China **Mei Wai House (2015-2017, replaced from original 1981 Schindler elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme by Schindler) **Mei Fung House, Mei Tao House, Mei Yeung House (2015-2017, replaced from original 1981 Fujitec elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme by Schindler) Trivia *From the and even mechanics in Hong Kong, China, they always called their "Hydra Plus" door components as "Selcom"此品牌升降機在香港不多於100部現將進行整改工程停用 (Facebook Group: hkelev.com) as the Wittur's most best-selling products, which is the identification of the genuine Wittur's door components. *As the Kone's door components system was taken over by Wittur Group in 2000 at Austria, the Kone AMD linear door operator (patented from Montgomery Kone) are now produced by Wittur Group. However, Kone components label is still presented on the door components. Gallery Kone cable door operator.jpg|A Kone AMD-1 linear door operator (supplied by Wittur Group AMD-2 door operator) installed in the Kone MonoSpace elevator at Hong Kong MTR Causeway Bay Station (served between Ground Floor to East Concourse). Screenshot_2015-04-06-18-21-34.png|Selcom Hydra Plus linear door operator (Credit to Instagram user stecongiu84) Wittur Hydra Plus HKMTR DIH L1.jpg|Wittur Hydra Plus linear door operator installed in the Otis Gen2 elevator at Hong Kong MTR Diamond Hill Station (served between Concourse to Kwun Tong Line Platform). Nettuno HKMTR.jpg|Selcom Nettuno linear door operator. The one of the few door components installed under the elevator door (which means the door operator is installed upside down). Otis LMPHK Wittur Box.jpg|A information paper issued by Wittur in China, for the replacing Otis elevator in Wan Tsui Estate (under the Lift Modernisation Programme). Otis LMPHK Wittur Box (2).jpg|A information paper issued by Wittur in China, for the replacing Otis elevator in Wan Tsui Estate (under the Lift Modernisation Programme). Otis LMPHK Wittur Box (3).jpg|A information paper issued by Wittur in China, for the replacing Otis elevator in Wan Tsui Estate (under the Lift Modernisation Programme). See also *CANopen-Lift *Kone Competitors for door components: *Fermator Group *GAL *Sematic Group (competitors relations no longer exist since 2016) *Meiller Group External link *Official website Category:Generic elevator component companies